customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Jump on the Baby Bop Screaming and Somebody Gun Change Other Me (Barney Live! in New York City - VHS)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:207D:3D2D:4EE3:DFA1-20190731181226
Barney Safety is a Barney Clip Show that was released on April 11, 1995. It is the first Barney Clip Show to be released to stores. This video uses clips from Season 1-3 episodes of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids talk about safety rules, relating them to past memories. From street and fire safety to being safe at home, Barney and friends cover it all. They also recap their visit from Firefighter Frank. Poems: Safe Means Smart Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Additonal Costume Performers *BJ (Jenny Dempsey) Series Cast *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Firefighter Frank (Frank Crim) Song List #Look Through the Window #The Traffic Light Song (Scene Taken from: "Playing It Safe") #Walk Across the Street (Scene Taken from: "Stop, Look and Be Safe!") #I Can Laugh (Scene Taken from: "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!") #The Rocket Song (Scene Taken from: "Grown-Ups for a Day!") #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Scene Taken from: "Playing It Safe") #Bubble, Bubble Bath (Scene Taken from: "I Can Do That!") #Clean Up (Scene Taken from: "Playing It Safe") #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck (Scene Taken from: "Going Places!") #The Five Senses Song (Scene Taken from: "I Can Be a Firefighter!") #Everyone is Special (Scene Taken from: "Picture This!") #I Love You Sequels A sequel titled, More Barney Safety was released on August 1, 2000. Trivia *The Adventure Screen segment about the fire station is the same as the one used in "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *Along with Campfire Sing-Along, Barney Songs and Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons, this video was re-released in a Classic Collection box set on January 23, 2001. Full Video style="font-style:ita"I Can Be a Firefighter!" is the fourth episode from the third season of Barney & Friends. Plot BJ decides that he wants to become a firefighter and announces it to his friends. Julie has decided that she would like to be a firefighter as well. Firefighter Frank visits the school and teaches Barney, BJ and the kids all about fire safety. Theme: Fire Safety Cast *Barney *BJ *Jason *Julie *Kathy *Tosha *Firefighter Frank *Chief the Dog Songs #Barney Theme Song #Silly Sounds #Here Comes the Firetruck #When I'm a Firefighter #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #The Five Senses Song #People Helping Other People #I Love You Trivia *This is the only appearances of Firefighter Frank and Chief. *This episode reveals that Tosha had experienced a fire at her house. *BJ doesn't disappear through sparkly dust in this episode. Instead, he leaves the classroom and takes Frank's firefighting bag to the truck while Chief follows him. *This episode reveals that Jason played by Kurt Dykhuizen can only see the fire, smell the smoke and feel the heat from the fire. Unlike hearing, as he is born deaf. *Jason, Tosha and BJ would make some references to this in the new content of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Safety Barney Safety]. Goofs *Tosha mentioned that a fire had occurred at her house before Firefighter Frank's visit. However, in the new content of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_Safety Barney Safety], Tosha said that Firefighter Frank's advice helped her when the fire at her house did happen. It's either a goof or another fire that could have happened at Tosha's house after this episode. lic;font-size:14px;">'Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm' is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 21, 2000. On March 15, 2011, it was re-released under a different title named Mother Goose Collection. Plot Emily is struggling on writing an original rhyme for school. So, Mother Goose drops by and shows her that you can make rhymes off anything you see. Mother Goose even takes Barney and the kids to her land. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) (cameo) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) Songs / Rhymes #Barney Theme Song #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Hey Diddle Diddle #I'm Mother Goose #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #The Coachman #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #To Market, To Market #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/Little Boy Blue/Little Bo Peep/Mary Had a Little Lamb #This is the House that Jack Built #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/Hot Boiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-a-Cake/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) #Old King Cole #I Saw a Bluebird #I Gave Ice Cream to a Whale #1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps #Mr. Elephant, Big and Grey #Smiles are Like Sunshine #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (soundtrack) Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to feature Bob West voicing Barney. Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever would take over in the next video, Barney's Super Singing Circus. However, Bob West's voice can still be heard in Barney's Musical Castle. **The first home video in which Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette appear in. *In the 2011 re-release of this video, the "Barney Home Video" title on the opening silhouette for the Barney Theme Song was removed, and the title card was changed to "Mother Goose Stories". Also, a Bonus Music CD was included. *When the coloring/activity book Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose was included in the 2011 re-release, the "Celebrating 10 Years" logo, from the original release of the pad/book, was not removed for this reprint. *In this video, Stella's clock from It's Time for Counting makes a cameo appearance during "The Clock". *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (along with Rock with Barney). *This video was also included on the 6 Barney DVD learning pack. "Educate and Graduate Scholarship" Sweepstakes Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm — Announcing the Educate and Graduate Scholarship Sweepstakes! Barney and Mother Goose have teamed up to send your pre-schooler to college! Children learn many fundamental building blocks from Barney and Mother Goose, and now they can win a college scholarship or one of many other educational prizes: Grand prize (1) - A four year scholarship for a Barney fan (children under 5) First prize (3) - A DVD equipped computer complete with a Barney DVD library. Second prize (50) - $50 US Savings Bond Third prize (100) - Free Barney DVD! Sweepstakes begin on March 21, 2000 and end on March 31, 2001. Entry forms are available, while supplies last, inside specially marked packages of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. To receive an official entry form through the mail, send a self-addressed stamped envelope to: Educate & Graduate Entry Form Request P.O. Box 11450 Bozeman, MT 59719-1450Requests for official entry forms must be postmarked by March 8, 2001 and received by March 15, 2001. Full Video